


Ракетная хирургия

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал R-NC-17 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Ракетная хирургия

  
[Фулл (900x1105px )](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/c0/ipcrWu3X_o.png)  



End file.
